Toekomstige updates
---- Toekomstige updates zijn speculaties van updates die waarschijnlijk in de toekomst zullen uitkomen. De meeste updates worden geraden door hints die Jagex achter laat door middel van de wekelijkse Twitter hint, door hints of toekomstige update te geven in development diaries of Q&A sessies of door hints te geven in het spel. Zo worden werkelijks door Jagex Twitter hints gegeven die van korte duur zijn. Lore en questen Sliske's Countdown Dit zijn de laatste questen van de Sliske quest series die gepland staan voor 2016. De eerste, Nomad's Elegy, was gereleased op 15 februari. Ballad of the Barrows Brothers Ballad of the Barrows Brothers is de tweede quest van Sliske's Countdown, hij staat gepland voor mei 2016. Het zal gaan over de barrows brothers en een nog onbekende barrows sister. De speler zal proberen ze te bevrijden, maar willen ze dit wel? Fate of the Gods 2 Deze quest is een vervolg op Fate of the Gods en de derde quest van Sliske's Countdown. Mah is wakker geworden en is van plan om het universum te veranderen naar haar eigen ontwerp. Zamorak en Zaros elkaar zullen tegenkomen op Freneskae. Sliske's Endgame Sliske's Endgame zal de finale zijn van de Sliske quest series en zal gereleased worden in de tweede helft van 2016. Minder over bekend Deze questen hebben de power to players poll en de 2014 quest poll niet gewonnen. Rite of Passage (Signature Heroes quest series) Rite of Passage, is een Sixth Age quest wat zal worden gemaakt door Mod Raven en het zal de Aviansie wereld betrekken, Abbinah je zal een jonge Aviansie helpen met zijn "rite of passage". Het zal ook wat over Armadyl's achtergrond gaan, maar mogelijk niet Armadyl zelf. Het was vermeld in RuneFest 2015 dat hij waarschijnlijk in 2017 of later uit zou komen. Elemental Workshop quest series In de Game Update FAQ voor Elemental Workshop IV, hebben Mods Dylan en Mark bevestigd dat er 3 tot 5 vervolgquesten zijn gepland voor de Elemental Workshop quest series. De omschrijving in een poll was "Your adventure continues, deeper into the devilishly devious workshop where you unlock the secrets of the Astral and Nature rooms". Pirate quest series Er zullen nog minstens 2 Pirate quest series uitkomen. De volgende quest zal Rabid Jack en ninja apen bevatten. Volgens Mod Osborne in een Reddit Q&A, zal de volgende quest ook de laatste zijn, het is onbekend of dit een foutje is, of dat er wat is geschrapt. De omschrijving in een poll was "What horrors lurk in the waters of the Cursed Archipelago? Find the source of Rabid Jack’s power as the pirates of Mos Le'Harmless prepare for war". Spellcrafting quest De september 2014 quest poll had Zamorak's Heist, Elemental Workshop V, Pirate Quest, en een Spellcrafting Quest om uit te kiezen. De omschrijving in een poll was "Spellcrafting is a lost and dangerous art. Can you master it and create a new spell for the wizards of the world?". Penguin quest series De nieuwe Penguin quest series zal zich mogelijk plaatsvinden in Acheron, het Penguin Motherland. Gnome quest series De finale van de Gnome quest series zal plaatsvinden in Arposandra waar Glouphrie en zijn dark gnomes zich bevinden. Desert quest series Mod Rowley vertelde dat er 2-3 questen zullen komen en dat het zich afspeeld in de Fifth Age. Mod Osborne zij dat hij nog 2 questen wou waarrin Amascut's corruptie van Crondis en Het zouden worden opgelost. Ozan zal een rol spelen. Deze series kan mogelijk ook de vreemde machine in Pollnivneach Smoke Dungeon betrekken. Sir Owen quest Het vervolg van The Death of Chivalry, waarin Sir Owen een rol zal spelen. Iban In de VIP Q&A van maart 2014 vertelde Mod Osborne dat hij mogelijk een quest wil brengen waar Iban een rol in speeld en waarin ook zijn slaven in voorkomen. Niet questen Fossil Island Tijdens de vijfde live Q&A werd het verteld dat dit eiland zal worden verkent door het Varrock Museum en dat er vele fosielen te vinden zijn. Een nog niet bekende Dragonkin woont op het eiland. In de VIP Q&A, zij Mod Osborne: Het kan uitkomen via een power to the players poll en er zullen dinosauriërs op het eiland te vinden zijn. Church of You Dit is een update die werd genoemd op RuneFest 3 door Mod Mark. Hij zou het een leuk stukje content vinden waarin jou speler word behandeld als een god. en:Upcoming updates Categorie:Toekomstige updates